


Dawn's Curse

by Cookiecat123456



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Original Character(s), Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat123456/pseuds/Cookiecat123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a trip home, Dawn runs into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn's Curse

      Dawn was walking back to Twinleaf Town when she came across a bump in the road. Her usual route was under construction.  
  
"Oh no. The path is closed," Dawn said in disappointment. She went over to ask a worker for help. "Excuse me, sir, but could tell where another path to Twinleaf Town is."  
  
"Sure thing young lady," the worker said. "But I'm afraid that there aren't any other safe paths to Twinleaf Town."  
  
"There aren't any more paths?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well the only other path is the one that goes through the Dark Forest," the worker answer.  
  
"Well thank you. I will be on my way now," Dawn said happily.  
  
"Hey wait a second Miss." Dawn halted for a moment. "That forest is dangerous. It always seems like night in there and it's haunted."  
  
"Haunted!" Dawn said now scared.  
  
"Yes, haunted. It is haunted by a witch. She is a kind witch unless you get on her bad side," explained the worker.  
"How do you get on her bad side?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You'll get on her bad side if you make her mad," answered the worker.  
  
"What makes her mad?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What makes her mad is when you don't appreciate her hospitality," answered the worker. "Just tell her thank you if she helps you."  
  
"Okay. I'll remember to watch out for her," Dawn as she was about to leave.  
  
"Wait Miss! In order to exit the Dark Forest, you must go through her house," the worker told Dawn before she headed off.  
  
"Good-bye and thank you for the help," Dawn told the worker before she left.  
  
"You're welcome and do be careful Miss…Miss…"  
  
"Dawn," she said finishing his sentence.  
  
It took Dawn a little will to reach the Dark Forest. She was glad when she reached it that she made it. She headed into the forest. When she was inside, she realized that the worker was right about always looking like night. It daytime right now, but looked like nighttime inside the forest. She walked for what she felt was a long time. Just as Dawn was about to think that she was lost, she saw it. She the witch's house.  
  
As she was walking closer, she saw that her house was blocking the path. Soon she reached the witch's yard. She then walked up to the door and knocked. Soon the door was opened by the witch.  
  
"Can I help you?" the witch asked.  
  
"Yes you can. I was walking along the path and then realized that your house was blocking it. Is there way around to the other side of the path?" Dawn said.  
  
"Well the only other way around is through my house," answered the witch. "Why don't you come inside for a snack and then I'll send you on your way."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"By the way what is your name Miss?" the witch asked.  
  
"My name is Dawn and your name is?"  
  
"Call me Jennifer."  
  
Jennifer gave Dawn some snacks and sat down and talked. All of a sudden, Dawn felt sleepy. She then fell asleep. When Dawn came to, saw that she was chained to a wall.  
  
"What happened and why I am I chained up?" Dawn said puzzled.  
  
"Simple dear, I'm about to give you a parting gift."  
  
"What are you giving me?"  
  
"I'm giving you a curse."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Quiet dear while I say the spell. BEAUTIFUL TRANSFORMATION. This curse will make you beautiful so that every guy will want you and into a zombie. Also, if you kiss any girls, they will become cursed as well."  
  
"I won't let you!"  
  
"You're too later. It's already done."  
After the Jennifer said that, Dawn fell asleep again and woke up just outside the forest. Just as she came to, her mother was walking and saw her and rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you alright Dawn?" Dawn's mother asked.  
  
"I'm okay, but I feel sick," Dawn replied.  
  
Dawn's mother then picked her up and took her home. She soon found herself in her bed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
